


Rethink Your Departing

by Lowelly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowelly/pseuds/Lowelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't want to live anymore but maybe a visit from a supernatural being will help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rethink Your Departing

Dan didn’t want to live anymore. He was tired of living and planned to stop it all together next Friday, he had to wait 2 days. When he was beyond the point of exhaustion and the cold flat seemed more comfortable he went to sleep.  
“Hello.”  
Dan freaked the fuck out, who was this? A figure was standing by his bed who was obviously not Phil.  
“I’m not here to harm you, I’m here to show you something.”  
“Jesus on a fucking unicycle, who are you?”  
“I am here to show you what life would be like if you were never born. You may call me PJ.”  
Dan sat there in confusion, why was a fucking ghost like creature visiting his flat in the middle of the night to show him what would happen if he never was born?  
“Take my hand.”  
Dan instinctively grabbed his hand and suddenly the room was whirling around.  
“JESUS CHRIST ON A LOCOMOTIVE!”  
Dan heard a small laugh from PJ and suddenly he was standing in his old family home.  
“Why a-”  
“Shush.” PJ cut him off.  
Dan’s younger brother Adrian was sitting around with his family eating a Thanksgiving dinner.  
“They look happy.” Dan looked at PJ  
“It seems they do.”  
Dan studied his family, they looked just fine without him.  
“Well, I don’t think you’ll like the next one. Follow.”  
Dan followed PJ and suddenly he was in a cemetery.  
“What?”  
PJ pointed to a gravestone and Dan walked over to it.  
Here lies  
Philip Michael Lester  
1987-2009

Dan stumbled backwards, he couldn’t believe that he was the reason Phil was dead in this world.  
“He was shot.”  
Dan turned to look at PJ who seemed to be mourning Phil as well.  
“Shot?” Dan whispered so quietly PJ almost didn’t hear it.  
“Remember the day you two first met? He was in Manchester that day and… Wrong place, wrong time.”  
“I..”  
“That’s not the only person you’ll be killing.”  
Dan looked up surprised at PJ’s sudden harden tone.  
“Without Phil or Dan some just couldn’t make it far enough.”  
“They.. Killed themselves?”  
PJ did a sad nod.  
They sat in silence.

“It wont be better if you kill yourself.”  
“How could it be any worse?”  
“Once Phil sees you calls the ambulance, there will be two dead bodies in your flat that terrible morning.”  
Dan stood up unable to stop his rage anymore.  
“HE WOULDN’T!”  
“You will be ending more than just your life Daniel.”  
“TAKE ME HOME NOW!”  
PJ nodded and they were back in Dan’s room in an instant.  
“Dan, I wasn’t lying. Please reconsider.”  
PJ left.

Dan woke up.  
Tears brimmed his eyes as he thought of Phil, he ran towards his bedroom immediately.  
“Dan?” Phil’s groggy morning voice was music to Dan’s ears  
“Phil.. I’m sorry.” Dan started to sob and collapsed on Phil’s bed.  
“Whoah what happened are you okay?”  
Phil looked down worriedly at the boy and started to cuddle him.  
Not long after Dan’s sobs turned into a peaceful silence.  
They slept the day away.

Saturday  
Dan and Phil were playfully fighting until Phil rolled on top of Dan and kissed him Dan kissed back.  
Every night after that before he fell asleep he whispered “Thank you PJ.”  
Sometimes he would hear a small “No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please give any feedback


End file.
